


【翻译】最后通牒 The Ultimatum (By Janie94）

by lyj0866



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyj0866/pseuds/lyj0866
Summary: 在倒计时无情的读秒中伊森和沃克为了控制器缠斗着。为了拯救朋友和整个世界，伊森将会付出怎样的代价？





	【翻译】最后通牒 The Ultimatum (By Janie94）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ultimatum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628173) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94). 



他浑身疼痛，激烈的撞机令他头晕目眩。要不是大脑一团浑沌，他估计得好奇自己是怎么活下来的。但话说回来，如果他想想以前做过的那些玩命的事，他怕是早就得思考一下这个问题了。

他呻吟着支起身，看向悬崖边沃克躺着的地方。不幸的是，那家伙也好端端的活着。

控制器在沃克几米远的地方无情的倒计时读秒中。

07：33

伊森艰难的爬起来，尽力挪动着步子靠近控制器。沃克仍在试图起身，一时间伊森确定自己胜券在握，可在他拿到控制器之前，一只胳膊箍住他的腰把他拽了回来。

伊森跌跌撞撞的后退，沃克的脸出现在他面前。年轻些的男人满脸是血、一侧面颊被灼伤，但他对此似乎并不在意，他的目光死死的锁在伊森身上，冲过去攻击这个IMF特工。

他一拳打中了伊森的下巴，伊森脚步不稳的后退了几步远离了控制器，他躲过了下一拳后扑向沃克，两人重重的摔在地上。

6：40

“你无法让它停下！”沃克爬起来，一副胜利者的姿态朝他大喊，“和你的那些宝贝朋友们一起陪葬吧！”

伊森没有回答，沃克无论说什么都不能让他背离他的计划。他再次站起来冲向沃克，抓住高个子男人的腰猛地把他撞得后退几步。他的头紧紧的贴在沃克的髋骨上，用尽全力站住脚，一只手松开他的对手伸向地上的控制器。他的指尖碰到了它，但很明显沃克察觉了他的意图。他突然退开，在伊森没反应过来时扭过他的身体把他脸朝下摔在了冰冷岩石的地面上。

伊森痛苦的呻吟，锋利的小石子戳进他的脸颊，他的视线落在离他很近但无法触及的控制器上。他隐隐疑惑沃克为什么不趁他无力反抗时痛扁他一顿或杀了他。伊森看不见他的脸，但他不在乎沃克的想法。

沃克跨坐在伊森的背上一动不动，他的手用力掐着身下人的脖子把他按在地上。伊森的目光再次投向控制器的显示屏。

05：24

他必须快点想出法子。他得摆脱沃克的钳制或说服对方停下倒计时，但怎么做才行得通？

当感觉到那只粗糙的手松开他的脖子，沿着他身体的右侧一路下滑时，他惊讶的瑟缩了一下。这个碰触很轻，不会弄疼伊森受伤的肋骨，但这个动作根本不是沃克的风格，这比挨上一记重拳更另伊森害怕。

沃克的声音从他的身后传来，无比低沉，他甚至觉得自己不应该听到这些话。“从巴黎之后我就一直想这么做。我很好奇这到底是什么感觉。”

伊森浑身僵硬，他对沃克的话充满疑惑。但在他开口问之前，停留在身体一侧的那只手移到到了他的髋骨，触碰那里衬衫翻起露出的毫无保护的皮肤。伊森以为他会迎来疼痛——也许是一把刀子扎下来——然而那只手停留了一会儿，转而来到他的小腹来回抚摸。当意识到这些动作的目的时伊森仿佛堕入冰窖。“你在干什么？”

“我觉得没人占有过你。”沃克在他的耳边低声说，听上去莫名虔诚而非洋洋得意。他的胸口紧紧贴着伊森的背，全身的重量都压在特工身上。伊森试图挣扎掀翻他但毫无作用。就算沃克停下当前的行为，他们还是会为了控制器继续互殴，但已经没时间让他们缠斗下去了。

04：39

伊森咬着牙，终于开始思考他仅存的机会。这个想法让他的心跳因为恐惧而加速，但他别无选择。他的朋友命悬一线，十几亿人的生命也危在旦夕。这只是个很小的代价罢了。

伊森将恐惧强压下去紧锁在内心深处，他不再挣扎，平静的对压在他身上的男子开口。“你想要我？好吧，你只需要停下控制器，你就能得到我。”

他感觉沃克僵直了身体。“你那么渴望？呵，我不想让你失望，但我不需要你的同意就能得到我想要的。这里只有我们两个人，你还身受重伤。我要是强上了你你也阻止不了我。”

伊森无法抑制的笑了。“你说的或许没错，但你真以为我会乖乖就范？我会反抗你。等到我耗尽最后的力气时，我也不会让你活着。你没时间纠结了，沃克。”

“你以为你有时间吗！”沃克挫败的大喊，随后不再说话，伊森也没傻到继续和他打嘴炮，他一动不动的等着年轻些的男人的答复，目光死死盯着左边的控制器。

02：59

“最好快点做决定。”伊森冷静的对他说，极力忽视被长时间压在地上愈发疼痛的肋骨。

他听见一声愤怒的低吼，接着肩膀被粗暴的一拽，下一秒他发现自己仰面躺在地上，他的对手跨坐在他的髋骨上，一只手仍放在他的腹部，另一只手紧紧掐住他的脖子，力道越来越重。

一时间伊森以为他高估了沃克对他的欲望，后者无论怎样还是打算掐死他。但随后那只手稍微松开了些力度让他有喘息的机会。

沃克的声音听上去即愤怒又充满期待。“你真是让我惊喜不断，亨特。我知道你很天真，但我没料到你会为了朋友做的这么过。我得承认你的提议让我心动，可我不认为你值得我自找麻烦。你真以为我只会为了艹你一次而放弃我的精心谋划么？”

伊森喉咙一紧，瞥了一眼遥控器。

01：18

“那么说出你的条件。”他冷静的说，清楚在这场讨价还价中让沃克主导是个错误，但他们没有时间了。

沃克咬住下唇，目光上下打量着伊森，倒计时一分一秒的过去。当他再度开口时，声音是自他们开打以来最冷静的一次。“你会让我离开。你会告诉你的上司我趁你忙着停下控制器时成功逃走。当我让你见我的时候，你不能告诉任何人。”

伊森皱眉，试图理解他的言下之意。“我不明白。”

沃克打趣的勾起嘴角，他弯腰凑近伊森，直到他的脸挡住了伊森的视线，手从身下人的小腹移到了皮带。伊森不由自主的因为这个亲密的碰触而微微颤抖。

“我会占有你，伊森，彻底的、完全的占有，不仅仅是这一次。我会不定期联系你，当你来见我时，你得乖乖听话，承受我对你做的一切。你既不能反抗也不能透露我的行踪，否则我会把你的朋友们一个个干掉。”

伊森试努力让急促的呼吸放缓，他转头看向右边。

00：16

沃克邪恶的笑着，带着讽刺的口吻重复了之前伊森对他说的话。“最好快点做决定。”

伊森怎么可能同意这些？他怎可能默许沃克随心所欲的一次次强暴自己？他如何能够放走这个罪犯——这个恐怖分子——再欺瞒他的上司、中情局、军情六处……

00：10

但如果他拒绝了，世界三分之一的人口将面临死亡。这是目前唯一能够阻止灾难发生的方法。他可以之后再好好考虑如何应对沃克。

00：05

“怎么样，亨特？”沃克问。作为一个胜利者他听上去急不可耐。

“好吧！”伊森大喊，努力让自己的声音没那么害怕，“我同意！”

这一秒过的漫长而折磨，沃克只是盯着伊森，后者在这一刻恐惧的认为沃克只是为了拖延时间在耍他，他不可能熬过这个最后通牒。但随后压在他身上的重量消失了，伊森的视线跟随着他。他看见控制器的显示屏静止了。

00：01

沃克脸上的笑容几乎是真心的。“呵，最后一秒力挽狂澜，你确实是让剧情跌宕起伏的高手。”

但伊森并没注意到他在说什么，他此刻才开始意识到他成功了。远处山谷的营地并没有传来爆炸声，说明他的朋友们已经剪断两个炸弹的管线，并毫无原则的信任了他。

终于结束了。

伊森如释重负的躺回到地上。“谢谢。”

沃克心不在焉的扔掉控制器，眯起眼。“我不需要你的感谢，亨特。我履行了我的承诺，现在轮到你了。”他的目光充满渴望，随即命令道，“脱衣服。”

伊森的胃在绞痛。这并不是他第一次在任务中被迫有性接触，但通常都是调情而非强暴。况且，他从未和男人做过这种事，这个想法令他恐惧。沃克绝不可能对他温柔……

尽力将挣扎与纠结抛到脑后，伊森站起身开始脱他松松垮垮的外套。他把衣服扔到地上，沃克死死的盯着他。当他抓住下摆脱掉衬衫时，沃克眼中的欲望愈发强烈。伊森双手颤抖着解开皮带和拉链，将长裤和内裤一起脱了下来。

沃克突然扑了过来，一只手紧紧抓住伊森双手手腕将他压在地上。很明显他今天没什么耐心慢条斯理的做事。

肋骨传来剧烈的疼痛，但伊森可以忍受。他能应对疼痛且对此习以为常。但他感到鸡皮疙瘩爬上了皮肤，他不确定是因为各种意义上的任人宰割或者只是冷而已。沃克一边死死的抓着伊森的手腕，一边困难的解着自己的皮带。

“我不会逃。”他们在山顶上，他想跑也跑不远。“你的条件是承受一切不能反抗，对吧？你履行了承诺，我也会信守诺言。”

沃克看上去有些惊讶，但很快隐藏在欲望之下。他松开伊森，等了一会儿确定他的猎物没耍花招，然后解开皮带脱下裤子，直到它们松垮垮的落在脚踝。

他放慢了动作，确保伊森不会做出什么愚蠢的举动。伊森努力不去看他即将承受的那个东西，竭尽全力把目光放在沃克的脸上。但他无法不注意到后者撸动下体时手臂的动作，更别提顶在他臀部越来越硬的东西。

沃克笑了，笑容却没有丝毫暖意。“你没有回答我之前的问题，”看见伊森皱眉，他把话说的更直白，“有没有人这样占有过你。”

通常伊森的回答是滚一边去但此刻他恐惧到无法开口。他厌恶自己的软弱，但另一方面他觉得越顺从沃克，这一切就能快点结束。于是他咽下刻薄的讽刺，简单的回答道，“没有。”

这个回答似乎令沃克十分满意，他勾起嘴角，声音几乎可以用温柔来形容。“我很高兴。因为我希望你永远记住我是你的第一个男人。”

沃克俯下身，伊森紧紧的闭上了眼睛，但他惊讶的感觉到对方的嘴唇轻柔的擦过他的面颊，胡渣轻轻的摩擦着他敏感的皮肤。“会疼的，伊森。”

他从沃克嘴里听到他的名字，这种震惊不亚于沃克一瞬间露出的温柔。但这种温柔即刻消失殆尽，一双强壮的手握住他狭窄的腰身将他粗暴的向前一顶。

撕心裂肺的疼痛传遍他的身体，伊森故作坚强的意志力瞬间分崩瓦解。他无法抑制的尖叫，浑身疼的痉挛颤抖，沃克硕大的阴茎的头部正挤进他的身体。

虽然伊森并未指望他能对自己温柔或是做好前戏，但他希望沃克至少用唾液润滑一下让彼此都能好受些。

“操，你可真紧！”他的施暴者呻吟着，谢天谢地他停了一小会儿。伊森颤抖的深呼吸，强迫自己放松下来。虽然他明白放任对方为所欲为疼痛反而能稍微减轻，可他就是无法放松哪怕分毫。

沃克的阴茎继续在他体内缓缓的推进，伊森咬紧牙关努力不发出声音。沃克退出一半后用更大的力气的顶了进去，以一种残忍粗暴的节奏开始横冲直撞，伊森的身体似乎都在燃烧。

尽管他挣扎着想要保持安静，沃克的每一次抽插都带出他细小的啜泣声，他双手抓住沃克的肩膀寻求支撑。粗暴的性爱吞噬着他的意识，他几乎没察觉到年轻男人的手移到了他的头部，一只手抓着他的头发，另一只手抚摸着他的脸颊。这个温柔的举动令伊森睁开眼睛，对上了沃克的目光。

沃克的眼中仍是赤裸的欲望，但似乎柔和了一点，带着毫不掩饰的占有欲。伊森惊讶的感觉到对方干燥的唇贴上了自己的，趁着他惊呼时分开了他的双唇。

沃克的舌在戏弄他时他只能被迫抵抗，不愿意让自己屈服于对方的每个举动。这让疼痛稍稍缓解。

如果沃克不喜欢接吻时伊森唇舌的反抗，他没有表明，而是更加饥渴的还击。他的操弄变得更快更无情，伊森知道他快到了。就快结束了，再撑一会儿就好。

伊森的四肢因为刺骨的寒冷变得麻木，他庆幸这至少带走了他一部分疼痛。他用唇舌更大力道的反抗，试图夺回一些控制权，尽管他强迫自己不要紧紧的夹着对方的阴茎。当他终于把双腿张的更开时他对自己感到无比厌恶，这个姿势让沃克的阴茎进入的更深。

两人都因这个举动呻吟出声，沃克抽插了十几下后到达了极限，他弓起身在伊森的体内高潮了。伊森筋疲力竭、浑身疼痛，无暇顾及他的对手在他体内射精带来的异样触感。沃克发泄后倒在他的身上，休息了一会儿才终于、终于退出了他的身体。

伊森因为疼痛瑟缩了一下，他不用低头看就能感觉到饱受摧残的后穴里流出来的除了精液还有血。沃克起身穿衣服的时候伊森没有看他，他固执的将头扭向一旁，似乎屏蔽对方就能当作一切都没发生。这个姿势他能看到远处山谷中的营地，也让他想起他把身体出卖给这个男人的原因。这个想法令他的内心稍稍好受一点。

伊森以为沃克得到想要的一切后就会一言不发的离开。所以当一件衣服盖住了他的上身时他很惊讶，带着疑惑他意识到沃克把伊森的外套扔在他身上。他下意识的对上沃克的目光，在后者的脸上看到一个淡淡的笑。“你得把衣服穿上，伊森，否则你会被冻死。我会给你的朋友打一个匿名电话告诉他们你在哪儿。”

伊森没有回话。他不确定为什么沃克良心发现关心起他了。或许是因为他得到了想要的一切？

沃克的目光移到了伊森的双腿之间，把他造成的伤害都真切的看在眼里。一瞬间他的面部闪过一丝不能说是内疚、但接近遗憾的神情。“下次这样做时，我会慢慢来。”

伊森嘲讽的哼了一声，尽管他觉得自己的牙齿在颤抖。“害、害怕玩、玩坏了你的新玩具？”

沃克皱眉，看上去想反驳但又不知道该说些什么。他的表情化作一个笑。

“下次再见，伊森。”

END


End file.
